「MEDICINE」and「POISON」
by sougihime
Summary: On the second period, she would excuse herself to go to the infirmary. Right at the seventh period, she would come back as if nothing happened, and yawn all the way through the end of the day. Why is that? And why... is it that only now they noticed how dazzling she was? [AU] [Reader/Various]


**I recklessly started another thing I don't know where it'd go. I've been away for a long time, so... ；_； if you still have anything to say to me, PM me again because I've cleaned up my inbox u v u. It's inspired by Pretear, but there's only little semblance to it. Only the magic and 'knights' part, true.**

**The pairing is reader/knights but there would be surprises. I wont tell you who the knights are though.**

* * *

**「毒」と「薬」**  
楽園か？地獄か？誰も知らない。それは現実だ。

* * *

"_It's around this period. She'd soon ask for permission to go to the infirmary."_

Everyone knew, they've noticed. _"Yet," _Hakuryuu noticed, with a slight amused smile, _"I don't think they've ever done anything but ask why." _Indeed, _you _had always asked to be excused from class, right around the third period. And then you'd be gone until the seventh period; it was already daily routine. What you did in the infirmary—or if you even went to the infirmary at all—he never knew; he had never talked to you to know anything about you. The only thing he noticed was that one 'quirk' of yours, one that everyone beside him had noticed too.

He soon noticed that you had nobody close to you, at least at school. During classes, you also took notes diligently—despite yawning countless of times discreetly—perhaps to cover for your daily 'skipping'. And that's the weird part; are you really that sick, that you need to excuse yourself _every day? _Or…

"Hakuryuu-kun," the strict-sounding voice snapped him out of his reverie, "Pay attention!"

_Crap. _He thought about you too much.

"I'm sor—"

"Teacher, could I go to the infirmary?" When he heard your smooth, calm and somewhat sorrowful voice, he couldn't help but to turn his head towards you. "I'm feeling a bit unwell."

_There it is._ He inwardly chuckled; what a nice timing. This teacher's sermons tend to drag for a long time, after all.

The teacher sighed, as he ran a hand on his hair. "Go," he said without much thinking on his part.

"Thank you," and then you're gone, leaving the others envying your freedom.

* * *

It was finally lunch time, and Hakuryuu decided to go to the rooftop to eat his _bentou_. Sure, he's never had anything fancy from home—since he lived alone, after all—but he's quite content with it. Never did he cry nor whine for not having anyone; from day one when he lost his everything, he had sworn he would never break down or cry.

"_It's not the time to think about that," _He thought, as he shook his head, _"I'm going to miss lunch this way."_ And so he continued his walk towards the rooftop…

…Only to see that it's packed to the gills.

"Since when do _this much _people like to eat here?" He mumbled, "And there are _those _girls too…" Those girls are, well… they declared themselves as his _'defense squad', _and God knows what it means. It's not important for him after all, so he never did try to find out; but if they kept bugging him, he might have to do something soon…

A short haired girl turned her head, and immediately she turned red when she saw him. "OH! Isn't that Hakuryuu-kun?!" She squealed with her made-up high pitched voice, and it was enough a cue for him to run. So he did, as the screams of the girls, along with quick steps followed him. "Hakuryuu-kun, wait!"

"_Damn it—"_

He turned right in the hallways, and he saw a clean white door. _'Infirmary', _it says.

And when he turned around to see that his 'chasers' are only a turn behind him, he instantly thought to himself, _"It's do or die."_

* * *

He walked in, and then he immediately took a seat. It seems that the nurse is playing hooky again, as usual for her, so nobody's there. Lucky! That nurse's quite a flirt, after all. Which was why Hakuryuu never liked to go near the infirmary, for fear of being… well, harassed.

"In any case, now that I'm here, I'll just sleep," He mused out loud, as he pulled on the cloth that divides the beds. He was surprised to see that there lay _you, _sleeping like a log. You were breathing, sure, but other than that… no movement at all. It was as if you're dead. _"I forgot she's here…"_

Curiously, he approached your sleeping from, and he gazed at you with an inquiring look. You didn't wake up at all no matter what he did—though he only tried to shook you a few times; he figured out that you have done this every day, and the nurse had gotten bored telling you off.

"_She slept like this every day?" _He thought to himself, _"Why would someone need that much sleep? Unless they're sick; but she looked healthy enough."_

And so he kept on thinking, without realizing that he had been going for hours; missing the class bells—he hadn't even touched his lunch. This enigma in front of him is far, _far _more amusing to him, far more interesting than anything he had ever seen and experienced.

"_I… want to ask her," _He said, as he subconsciously reached out for your hand. _"Why-"_

As he touched her hand, a bright, blinding light shone, and he immediately fell back. "What did-"

"…I've… found you."

What he saw was _you, _awake, upright and eyes bright. Your beauty was indescribable for him; he had… never thought you were such a dazzling creature.

"_I've found you at last."_

* * *

**「MEDICINE」and「POISON」**  
_Is it heaven? Or is it hell? Nobody knows... and that's reality._


End file.
